


Neon Lovelights

by Ailisea, NatMatryoshka



Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Goro is the grumpy uncle everyone needs, Sexting, Smut, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), Teasing, introducing Nibbles the sphynx cat, sapphic couple, the usual touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailisea/pseuds/Ailisea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: You did it on purpose ‘cause you know I was busy with my gig. Don’t even try to deny it, miss Alvarez.Maybe.Judy added a smirking emoji. She was probably winking at the screen too.You know, teasing you is always worth it.(In which Judy and V find a new way to tease each other while busy with their biz.)
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: Violently Violet: Meet miss V. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061261
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Neon Lovelights

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic has lingered in my mind since ages, but I got the chance to write it only some days ago. Also, English is not our native language, so pardon any typo/mistake!

“Another night at Lizzie’s?”

“So it seems.” Judy’s voice sounded tired. She loved experimenting with braindances and her edits were stunning, but sometimes being unable to return home early for the night seemed to weigh on her. V could almost see her sitting at her desk, rubbing her nape, surrounded by her beloved computers and instruments. She smiled, sitting on her favorite corner of the big window. Outside of her apartment, Night City started showing its night lights. The karaoke one was always the first.

“I’d come to visit, but then the risk of distractions would be high.”

“I probably wouldn’t be able to reserve you the kind of attention you need. And you only deserve the best,” teased Judy. She was right: the Lizzie’s wasn’t exactly the best place to make out. Too many people around, too many girls looking for Judy… and despite all of them already knew V far too well at that point, V and Judy needed at least the very basic bit of privacy for their fun times. They had already been caught once, making out like two girls on their first crush: V was sitting half naked on a desk with Judy between her legs, and they sure as hell didn’t want to repeat the experience.

“We have to postpone our movie-and-chill night. Maybe tomorrow at 8 PM? At my place?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Sometimes Judy’s voice lowered, and it became so raspy and intense it almost sounded like a purr. V loved that. “I’ll order pizza, then. With extra avocado topping for yours.”

V’s smile grew bigger: that girl always managed to be damn seductive and extremely adorable. With her, V never had to pretend being someone she never was, or create a persona solely to impress her. They had learned so many little things from each other’s life in such a short time, and she seemed determined to keep all of them in mind, while leaving room for many more to learn. She wondered if that was the best part of being in love with someone.

“Looking forward to seeing you, then.”

“Me too… thanks, V.”

“Ah, Jude, anytime. Just... I already miss you.”

Judy giggled, before hanging up. Her little ghost in the shell disappeared, leaving behind only the warm feeling of her happy laughter. Yeah, she was definitely in love. Best thing, that feeling didn’t seem to want to leave her so easily.

The day after, they finally spent an evening without her phone constantly ringing or their respective jobs to get in the way. No fixers, no people calling Judy because someone had a problem with a braindance and they needed an expert hand to save the day: only the two of them, pizza and her couch. And Johnny, who never stopped making remarks, but she was getting used to that.

She could not believe Judy was all hers. Whenever they sat next to each other, with pizza boxes between them, Judy’s shoulder so close it would have been so easy to just reach out and caress it, V felt like the luckiest girl in the world. They made small talks, and she welcomed Judy in her arms to lay a small kiss on her neck, from time to time. Nibbles rubbed against their legs, nuzzling their head against Judy’s knees asking for some backrubs, and she was more than happy to oblige. She needed nothing else: that was exactly the feeling of being in the right place at the right moment. When was the last time she had experienced it?

She got in the shower and turned the hot water on: she had an appointment with a client provided by Regina shortly after, to finish a minor job her fixer had assigned her just that morning. Documents to retrieve – nothing too complex, yet she needed darkness to better finish the task. V put down her phone on the sink, and started undressing, mind focused on the task. The choom wasn’t far from Watson, she could get there in no time with her bike. Even better, she could have parked near Lizzie’s and…

She had a sudden idea. A totally random one at that. She didn’t even know if it was a good idea or not, but hey, what stopped her from trying anyway?

She rinsed her hand from the foam enough to grab the phone and open Judy’s messages. Before having second thoughts, she activated the front camera and framed herself. The scented foam partially covered her chest, but what she wanted to show was well visible.

She smirked, taking a picture of her glorious, soaking wet tit, with a short message: _thinking ‘bout you, babe._ Then she pressed send. Judy was surely working, but when she was going to open that message… the idea was enough to make her quiver with pleasure, so much she was almost forgetting the appointment with Regina, but a new message from her fixer was enough to quickly get her back on track.

While the elevator reached the first floor of the Megabuilding H10, V opened the chat again to look at the message. Her nude was there, in all of its wet glory. She couldn’t help but try to imagine the look on Judy’s face at the sight of that pic.

*

Judy’s answer was a row of smirking emojis.

 _You look pretty damn fine_. _You think about me while showering?_

 _I’m always thinking about you_ , typed V, smirking. _I’m getting ready for when we meet again._

 _You’re not the only one who’s getting ready_ , answered Judy after a while. Cryptic, V thought to herself while undressing, but interesting. The idea of sending her a nude had proven to be a good one, after all.

*

Judy’s surprise arrived while she was with Takemura. They were having dinner at a ramen booth in Japantown, after examining some maps of the Arasaka Industrial Park for the umpteenth time. She liked spending time with Goro: after a bumpy start, they had developed an unexpected bond of mutual trust and affection. He scolded her, constantly bestowing unsolicited advices about life, but they respected each other. She had opened up about her past and he had simply listened, without judging. _You’re the grumpy uncle I’ve never had, you know?_ V once told him, and he had laughed, but she could tell he appreciated that confession. In all honesty, he could very well have been her mother’s brother…

Japanese food was one of their favorite topics of discussion. Goro hated instant ramen with a passion, and he didn’t even like the one from street food stalls. Not to mention frozen gyoza and pizza.

“It’s barely edible, believe me. The cheapest Japanese instant ramen brand tastes way better than this,” he had grumbled, forcing on himself the last sip of broth from his bowl, only to push it away a moment after, visibly disgusted.

“Welcome to Night City, Goro” laughed V, munching on her _narutomaki_. She loved that small booth and its owner, a kind guy she had once done a small job for. He always gave her a discount. “You’ll only eat fake food here. Fake, or at least disappointing.”

“Another reason to hate this city.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Her phone rang: a new message. She put down her chopsticks and turned the screen on without even realizing it, while wiping her mouth, and she almost dropped it for the surprise.

It was Judy. With a pic. _That kind_ of pic.

She was lying in bed, naked, wrapped in nothing but the blue neon light filtering in through the windows, head bent to the side. From that position V could clearly spot the red spiderweb tattooed on her left nipple, that cute black kitty on her lower belly, all the tattoos she had learned to know - and kiss - so well. Her sensual gaze froze her on spot, shooting a wave of liquid warmth right to her core.

_Do you still miss me, Sumi?_

She could barely swallow. Judy always knew how to catch her off guard, she had to admit it. Her instinct was suggesting her to run at Judy’s without even answering that message, but she couldn’t just leave Goro there, without a plausible explanation…

Damn, she couldn’t get wet at a time like that!

“V? Are you alright?”

In a split second, she slipped her phone in the pocket of her jacket. Goro shot her a surprised glance: he usually peeked at her phone screen as if it was hiding some kind of unresolved mystery, but this time he didn’t seem aware of what really happened. Luckily so.

“It’s nothing!” she answered quickly, almost in a falsetto tone. It took a moment to regain control of herself. “Really, nothing. Nothing at all. Uhm, what were we saying?”

“You have to finish eating this disgusting thing, so we can concentrate on our plans. Then you’re going home, given the hour.”

“Oh, yes. Right. The Industrial Park. How could I forget.”

She sighed in relief: whenever Goro started talking about food, he could go on about it for hours. She finished her ramen, then waited for him to pay while tapping her fingers on the counter, pretending her cheeks were not burning and her heart was not in turmoil. But getting Judy’s photo out of her mind was no easy task.

*

_Liked my surprise?_

Finally back at home, V snorted: Judy had a working shift that night too. She must had sent that pic before going out, V thought to herself. She checked on Nibbles’ water bowl, filled it and then sank into the couch. The cat quickly ran out of the bathroom and to the bowl, after letting out a loud meow to greet her.

 _It nearly zeroed me, but yeah. I loved it,_ she typed. Judy’s answer arrived in a moment.

 _Ooh, goal achieved!_ V could almost hear her tiny laugh. She rolled her eyes, letting her head sink even more into the back of the couch. Ah, Jude, Jude. You’re the worst _and_ the best. What would I ever do without you?

_You did it on purpose ‘cause you know I was busy with my gig. Don’t even try to deny it, miss Alvarez._

_Maybe._ Judy added a smirking emoji. She was probably winking at the screen too. _You know, teasing you is always worth it._

_You’re a complete gonk. But I guess you’re right._

V started undressing: it was time to rest. She craved for some microwaved junk food and a random channel on the tv, just to dispel all the thoughts crowding her mind. And, why not, maybe going on with teasing Judy. The warm feeling from before was quickly coming back, and that picture, the moon shining on her velvet skin…

Moving towards the bed, she lied on the freshly washed sheets – dating Judy also meant improving her habits – and turned the front camera on again. She lifted her shirt just enough to reveal both breasts, then she framed her chest. Her index finger place on her slightly parted lips in what she hoped looked like a sexy glance. She pressed send with a knowing smirk. Judy wanted war? Then war it was.

 _My turn now_ , typed V. Then she waited for Judy to answer, almost with trepidation. It took only a short while.

_You’re thinking about what I’m going to do to you tomorrow?_

_Yesss. Right now, I’m picturing your lips on my thighs. Can’t forget you like kissing them._

_Your entire body is fuckin’ gorgeous, Sumi. I’d kiss you everywhere. Especially on those lovely nipples of yours_.

V breathed deeply. Too bad Judy was miles away, probably busy calibrating instruments and assisting clients with their BDs… she was surely going to end up touching herself out of frustration, imagining it was Judy’s mouth was caressing her. They had never teased each other like that before, and it didn’t bother her in the slightest. It was new and arousing. It made her feel loved, desired. And this time, it was for real.

 _You’ll have to wait for me to take care of you first,_ typed V _. And it will take a while. I’m taking my time, for sure…_

 _I like it when you do._ _And when you’re on top, you know. I love the feeling of your skin against mine._

Memories from their first time in Laguna Bend crowded her mind. Judy closing her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips in the right moment their cores touched. Her wet core, the lovely way their bodies held to each other on that old bed, in a room lightened only by candlelight. All the kisses, from the sweetest to the fiercest ones. And the morning after, when she gave her access to her apartment, so V could visit her whenever she wanted, and her gaze was filled with a light that melted her heart. She was the most incredible person she had ever met. And she was by her side…

_Ah, Jude. Miss you so bad._

She wondered what it would have been of her life if she hadn’t met her. If she kept staying curled up in her bed, mourning his best friend, threatened by a death sentence heavier with each passing day, without any hope of fighting to get her life back… she was terrified to even think of that scenario.

Her girlfriend’s answer didn’t take long to arrive.

_Me too, V. Me too._

Judy sent her mischievous smile with a closeup of her collarbone. V wiped away the tears that ran down her face at the thought of Jackie, then shot a new photo, this time without revealing much: only the elastic band of her panties. The big shots will need to wait for tomorrow evening, she thought. It wasn’t that far. She could wait a little longer.

_You must always have the final say, huh?_

_That’s why you love me._

She kept looking at the screen for a while, lying prone on her bed. Judy was everything she had ever wanted, someone she had never dared to ask for. A person to open up to, to share her fears with, her deepest wishes. A wonderful woman who was deeply in love with her, and who she loved like she never did with someone before. A true friend, before being her girlfriend. She filled her days with beauty, made her laugh until she cried, gave her a reason to fight for her life again. It was almost… overwhelming. She was passionate, generous, and kind. People like her were not easy to find in Night City: the sole fact she could survive there, practically alone, was proof of how strong she really was. Not to mention what sort of skilled lover she was…

What good had she ever done in her incredibly troubled life as merc, to deserve a girl like her?

She waited for Judy to be off the clock to wish her goodnight, listening to music on her bed, surrounded by city lights from out the window. Thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. She wondered how Barry was doing, downstairs. Returning home shortly before, she had waved to Amy from the third floor: the girl was with a new choom, probably her girlfriend. Her life looked like a swing: a moment she was blindly stumbling downwards, while the other, every little piece of her existence seemed to come back in place, except for one. She thought about Jackie every day, especially when she was alone, and the weight of solitude started twisting her stomach. Sometimes she just needed to send his voicemail a message to feel a little better, some other times she had to jump on the streets with her bike, guided only by neon lights and the longing to drink something in a random Kabuki bar. But she still missed him terribly. She wanted him there, to introduce him to Panam and tell him what was happening in her life, tell him about Judy. How she kissed her the first time. What it truly meant to have her favorite singer stuck in her head, and _definitely_ not in the way she had imagined as a teen. Ask him for advice.

Just have him back…

She fell asleep with her phone still on, curled up in a ball the exact way she did when she was just a kid at the orphanage, and her sister was there to comfort her after a nightmare. And yet, that night she had no bad dream: she saw Judy, her small bungalow, their morning chat on the pier. They were sipping coffee, but their feet lingered over a crystal-clear water Laguna Bend had never seen. Judy was humming a song, her fingers gently brushing against V’s. A flock of birds soared through the sky, flying towards the desert. The air was fresh, pure. It didn’t weigh on their lungs.

 _You just got a message_ , Judy whispered softly. It was from her mother: _Hey Sumi, do you mind if we swing by your place? Yoshimi is coming too._

 _She felt her heart swell up with joy._ _Judy smiled, and it was the brightest smile V had ever seen._

When she woke up, fragments of her dream stayed with her a little while longer. She didn’t try to push them away.

*

She darted through to Kabuki with Morro Rock Radio as her background music, letting herself being swallowed up by the orange sunset light. Freedom. Wasn’t that exactly what she had desired for days now?

Besides seeing Judy again.

The lights in Night City weren’t on yet, but they were going to in no time. Nightclubs, food and beverage ads, casinos, and BD clubs, tempting promises screaming their slogans to whoever was willing to listen. The city she could never leave, and now she had another reason not to. A purpose who was waiting for her in an apartment that looked like an aquarium, their little corner of tranquility they could shut the world out of. As Judy’s tattoo stated, the one she had caressed with her lips only days before. _Underwater, where thoughts can breathe easy._ Beside her, she felt like breathing again.

She parked in the usual place, then swiftly ran upstairs without even paying much attention to the steps. She could easily enter without ringing, but her surprise required for Judy to open the door… and she loved her expression whenever she saw V at the door. It was always worth the run.

“Sumi?”

She kissed her without waiting another second, hugging her tight, as if the entire building was on fire and the only way to put it out was to hold her and kiss her with all her strengths. She felt Judy melt in her arms, her lips curling up in a smile under their kiss. V broke it to stare into her eyes, hoping time could stop right there, in that precise moment, with the music coming from Judy’s apartment and the rhapsody of noises coming from the street.

“Do you ever think about it?”

“About what?” Judy was still smiling. A smile too precious for that city.

“To your name with my surname. If you marry me, you could become…”

“… V, no.”

“… Judy St. Jude! C'mon, it sounds great!”

Judy burst out laughing, then she lightly punched V’s shoulder only to hold her back and kiss her again right after. Her mouth was soft, tasted of NiCola. Their pizzas and drinks were probably already there.

“You are the biggest gonk ever, V.”

“And you’re the best looking one. We’re a helluva couple.”

Judy pulled her inside, closing the door behind her back. V rubbed her head under Judy’s chin: being slightly shorter than her girlfriend had its advantages.

“Someone here had promised to dedicate herself to me. Did you forget already?”

“Absolutely not.” She held Judy’s face in her hands once again. “This is only the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: our V's surname is actually St. Jude, and the funniest thing is we created her backstory way before Judy's character was revealed. We just can't miss the chance to joke about it.  
> I love putting some hints of her origins in every story I write, shaping her relationship with Judy and their missing moments together: you can read this series thanks to my babe Ailisea's patient beta-reading and translation. She's a wonderful partner and a super talented artist too: if you want to take a look at her art account and see how our V looks like, you can find it here (https://ailisea-art.tumblr.com/) 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, dear reader!


End file.
